Kyoshi University
by ezt123dp
Summary: It's back to school for students, including Aang, except this time he's a college freshman. Can he handle the sometimes raucous college lifestyle? Find Out. Rated M for language and shenanigans and a possible lemon. Many Musical References as well.
1. Highway to the Dangerzone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

_Author's note: This is my first attempt at fiction, so i encourage constructive criticism. This is an experimental story, im not sure where I want to take this, so im just rolling with the punches so if I get an idea i'll try to expand on it. I chose a realistic last name for Aang as well. I wanted the word 'arrow' somewhere in his last name so 'Arroyo" is what I came up with. I know it's spanish sounding but I'm not really sure what ethnicity Aang is so i settled for 'Arroyo'. I'll include the other main characters as well eventually once I plot the story. The setting is a town in Colorado because the four seasons of the year really show well there. The character's and their experiences will be loosely based on myself, my friends, and my highschool shenanigans. (which was only a year ago). The world is modern day and elemental manipulation (otherwise known as bending) is possible._

August 17, the day that would be the beginning of a new school year for Aang Arroyo. Summer was beginning to wind down and the change in temperature signified that autumn was just around the corner. A ray of sunshine peeked through the blinds and the light hit directly onto the eyelids of the young Avatar. He noticed the brightness emanating from the blinds and slowly his eyes opened. Just as he opened his eyes his alarm clock radio went off and started to blast 1980's rock music. Aang recognized who the band was and gave a slight chuckle. "Jump by Van Halen," he said to himself. Aang was an avid music listener as well as a pretty good guitarist. If anyone challenged him to a game of _Name that Tune_, it was all too easy for the young Avatar. As the chorus was being sung, Aang sprung out of bed and started to do some vigorous stretches and calisthenics to the beat of the song. "Nothing like working out to the sound of the 80's." As the guitar solo came in, Aang stopped his workout and started to mimic the solo by playing air guitar and then started to mimic playing the synthesizer solo by switching to air synth. As the song ended, Aang turned off his radio and went to the bathroom to prepare for a new school year as a college freshman.

After Aang finished getting dressed in a loose white _Nike_ t-shirt and some jeans, he headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Gyatso, his father was already up and cooking something at the stove.

"What's for breakfast Pop?"

"French Toast with some sliced strawberries." replied Gyatso

Gyatso was a pretty good chef since he learned how to cook when he used to live in a temple in the mountains.

"Looks great i'm so hungry!" Aang exclaimed.

"Every few hours you get hungry." Gyatso replied.

"What can I say? I have a fast metabolism."

A small winged creature flew in and sat on the shoulder of Aang and held his hands out as if asking for some food. "Oh, hey Momo, here you can have the rest of my strawberries." The mischievous lemur started to eat while Aang went upstairs to brush his teeth and finally head to school.

He came back downstairs with his backpack and waiting at the bottom of the steps for him was Gyatso with a camera.

"Smile and say 'College here I come'." said Gyatso

"Aw cmon Dad, you know I hate pictures." Aang said impatiently.

"All right just one." Aang said after sighing in defeat.

Aang gave a smile which showed all of his teeth and Gyatso snapped the picture.

"Oh that was a good one." Gyatso said contentedly

"All right, i'm off to school." Aang said hurriedly.

"Do your best." Gyatso said, as Aang walked out the garage door and closed it behind him. Aang grabbed his car keys off the key hanger and pressed the button that unlocked his car. The car gave a chirp and unlocked. Aang settled himself inside the driver's side and put his backpack on the passenger's seat. He did a final inventory check of his pockets by patting them with his hands. "Phone, yup, wallet, yup." He removed his wallet from his pocket and opened it, "License and cash, yup." He put his wallet back in his pocket and reached for his backpack and took out his iPod. He plugged it into the built-in iPod dock on the dashboard and put it on shuffle. _Highway to the Dangerzone by Kenny Loggins_ started to play and Aang couldn't help but nod his head to the beat. "Rockin' tunes from _Top Gun_, yup." Aang then reached into the glove compartment and took out an eyeglass case and took out a pair of gold-framed aviator shades and put them on. "Badass eyewear for a badass song, yup."

He pushed the garage door clicker and as the door slowly opened up he inserted his keys into the ignition and the V8 engine roared to life then idled to a purr. "Good boy Appa." Aang's car was an all-white 1969 Camaro with a big blue stripe down the middle that extended from the trunk to the hood and an arrow at the end of the hood. He shifted into reverse, "Appa yip yip." Aang loved the car that was given to him so much that he really gave it a personality and imagined it was a large beast, which it really then put the pedal to the metal and the massive engine roared in response and quickly accelerated out of the garage and onto the street. "Damn Appa, take it easy." Aang said as he stroked the dashboard. He shifted into 1st gear and peeled out. He made his way to the highway and enjoyed the rest of the drive to _Kyoshi University _with the windows rolled all the way down and 1980's rock music blasting through the speakers. Aang truly felt like nothing could touch him.

_Author's note: I know it's kinda short but as I said, it's experimental and this is my first time writing creative pieces like this. Also do that read and review thing and give me some future ideas.._

_"...and we out... Peace."_


	2. In the Air Tonight

**Disclaimer: As always I DO NOT OWN Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Author's Note: What's happening good people? You may be surprised that i updated this so early, well i was thinking of new ideas throughout the day and i expanded on it. This chapter is the culmination of all my thoughts and ideas of today. I introduce two familiar characters but i dont mention their names, it's up to YOU the READER to figure out who they are. With a little thought it won't be to hard to figure out who it is. Oh and just an FYI, Aang is 17 years old in this story. I will gradually include all of the characters from the show into the story as soon as I figure out how to incorporate them. This chapter is also where the profanity kicks in so hence the M rating so just a heads up. Enjoy._

Aang drove up the street towards the university with rock music still blasting through the windows. People that were walking on the street could hear his car from a hundred yards away and stared at him, some looked with awe at his car and some looked with annoyance while covering their ears. He started to take notice at the classical architecture of the buildings and the kids that were still staring at him. He saw that most of the students dressed pretty casual since it was still summer but their attire would change eventually with the season. Aang continued to drive down the street and he saw the cheerleaders practicing their routine on the football field. Aang decreased his speed to a cruising level as he drove past the field admiring their athletic and full physique. One particular girl caught his eye, she had long dark brown hair that reached her waist, dark brown skin, a smooth complexion, long legs that seemed to go on forever and was only accentuated by her white mini-skirt, and eyes as blue as the ocean. Her eyes were so bright, it was as if she was staring right at Aang even though he was a good 50 yards away from her. Aang lowered his shades to the bridge of his nose so that he could see her with the natural light. _Daaaayyyummm_, he thought. _That girl is soooo fine_. The girl was standing next to a drink cooler when she noticed that someone was staring at her from the street inside an all-white car with his shades lowered. She gave a small wave and smile at Aang who noticed her gesture. He blushed intensely and quickly pushed his shades back up and continued to drive down the street. _That's not creepy at all_ the girl thought in a sarcastic tone. "Well that wasn't creepy of me at all." Aang said to himself as he shifted into the next gear.

Aang found a parking spot on the side street and engaged the parking brake but he didn't turn the engine off, he was listening to _Phil Collin's In the Air Tonight_ on his iPod and he wanted to finish the rest of the song. " I want to at least get to the drum solo." Once he heard the drums kick in, he imitated it with much enthusiasm, causing his aviator shades to shake loose and fall to the floor. The song ended and after Aang came out of his 'moment' he saw a few girls staring at him like he was a freak. He yelled out his window, "What it's _Phil Collins_! Don't tell me you haven't done it before!" as he pointed at them when he said 'you'. The girl's giggled and one of them whispered to the other:

"What a weirdo, but he does look kinda cute."

"Eh, i guess if your into that sorta thing." the other said with an emphasis on that.

The other girl shrugged it off and they continued walking. Aang turned off his car and put his iPod back into his backpack. He stepped out of his car and inhaled deeply. "Aah smells like this is gonna be a good year." Then he started making his way to the school office to grab his schedule while pushing the button that locked his car, it chirped in response, "I'll be back soon Appa." he said as he waved at his 'companion'. On his way to the office he noticed a huge bronze sculpture of a woman dressed in a warrior's outfit and was holding fans in each of her hands while crouching in a fighting pose. "This must be Avatar Kyoshi." he stated. He continued walking towards the office, once he got there he walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Hello, im here for my schedule Ms?..." he waited for her to fill in the blank.

"Joo-Dee young man."

"Well Ms. Joo-Dee my name is Aang Arroyo, im a freshman and im here for my schedule." Aang said confidently. Joo Dee turned and started flipping through some papers that were in a filing cabinet.

"Ah, here you are Mr. Arroyo." as she gave him his paper.

"Thank you." he said while making his way towards the exit.

Once he was outside again, he looked at his new schedule for the semester. First period: 8:00-9:45, _Life and Works of Avatar Kyoshi_, Room 301, second: 9:50-10:30, _Advanced Algebra & Trigonometry_, Room 608, followed by a twenty minute activity period, third: 10:55-11:35, _Shakespearean Literature_, Room 587, fourth: 11:40-12:30, _P.E_, in the gym, followed by a two hour lunch break, fifth: 2:40-3:30, _Ecology_, in the science lab, sixth: 3:35-4:20 _Drum-line_, on the football field. Drum-line was his last class and he snickered at the time that it ended. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it at least once in this lifetime." he said reassuringly. Guitar was Aang's primary instrument but ever since his freshman year of high school he became increasingly good at percussion when he joined the marching band.

Aang perused his schedule and cringed when he saw 'Advanced Algebra and Trigonometry'. "Dammit, i already hate math as it is, why did they give me _advanced _algebra _and_ trigonometry?" he muttered. Although Aang was the valedictorian of his graduating high school class, he always despised math since he learned addition and subtraction, he was more of an arts and english student. He checked his phone for the time, _7:45_. "I can make it if I hurry." He started sprinting towards his first class which was on the other side of the campus. He was almost there but he rounded a corner too fast and accidentally bumped into a boy that was a few inches taller than him. The other boy had shaggy long hair, golden amber eyes, and a grotesque scar that covered the left side of his face. Aang fell down but the other boy stood there solid like a stone-wall.

"Hey watch it small-fry!" he exclaimed as he stood over Aang. Aang shook his head to regain his clarity and looked up at the boy, he couldn't help but stare at his scar. Aang accidentally began to think out loud.

"Oh shit, what happened to your face!" he exclaimed as he pointed at it with his index finger.

"All right now you just pissed me the fuck off." the boy said angrily. He grabbed Aang by the collar and threw him into a nearby utility closet and stuck a door stopper underneath so that Aang couldn't escape. " I had a hunch that you were _in the closet_." the scarred boy said as he chuckled at his own joke. The boy left Aang in the closet as he walked to get to his class. _Shiiiiiiit_, Aang thought. " It's my first day as a college freshman and I just HAD to piss somebody off because of my BIG mouth!" He started pounding on the door to see if anyone on the other side could hear him, but no one responded. After a few seconds, the bell rang and he knew that he was late for class. _Thank you Universe, this is totally what i deserve_, he thought with a sarcastic tone. _No one can probably hear me anyway cause everyone's in class... like I SHOULD BE, _he continued to think. "Can't do much now but try and yell for help when the bell rings and kids are outside." He sat down in the cramped utility closet and took out his schedule paper and looked for his first class. 8:00-9:45, _Life and Works of Avatar Kyoshi_, Room 301. "Fuuuck, that's probably an important class to not miss... I guess i can wait it out for 45 minutes." He took out his earphones and iPod and decided to kill time by listening to it. He chose the song _93' till Infinity by Souls of Mischief_, Aang started to bob his head to the 'chill' beat and eventually fell asleep to the lyrics of the rappers that hailed from East Oakland California.

_So that's it for this chapter, I thought it was pretty good, and if you didn't figure out who the characters were, i am sincerely sorry that you were dropped on your head as an infant. Also, do that read and review thing.. _

_"...And we out...Peace"_


	3. Everlong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**_Author's note: Yes im that chock full of ideas for this story. I listen to my music everyday and sometimes they give me ideas on what to write for the next chapter. The song for inspiration just so happened to be Everlong by Foo Fighters. This is probably Dave Groh's most famous piece. This is also my longest chapter up to date. I also finally incorporated characters from the show into the story. Oh and btw Katara and Sokka are also freshmen. Their ages are 18 and 19 respectively. So Enjoy the fruits of my labor._**

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

_She sang..._

The seconds seemed like minutes and the minutes seemed like hours to Aang, who was still trapped in the closet. He was listening to Everlong by Foo Fighters and it reminded him of Onji; his ex-girlfriend from high school.

**Commence Flashback**

He remembered the day she broke up with him. It was the day before the senior prom, she drove to his house and they were talking on the front porch. Aang talked for awhile about how much fun they were going to have at the prom the next day. Onji decided to stop him before he got too excited.

"Aang, please don't hate me for what im about to say." she started.

"Onji, I could never ever hate you, you're the most beautiful, intelligent, funny girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." Aang said sincerely. Onji's cheeks blushed at his compliment but quickly faded away.

"Aang... There's someone else..." She was hesitant to go on.

"Wh-what?" Aang's voice suddenly went from excited and sincere to a mere whisper . There was a slight pause from him to confirm what he just heard.

"I'm SOOOOO sorry Aang, i never meant to hurt you, I-" she was cut off by what Aang had to say.

"YEAH! WELL YOU DID HURT ME!" his voice overpowered hers. "HOW could you do this to me! And why would you decide to tell me this on the day BEFORE OUR SENIOR PROM! Do you ENJOY seeing me this way! Do you ENJOY tormenting me? Is this how you get your sick kicks! Well I don't find this very fucking funny AT ALL!"

Onji started to cry, she knew what she had done was so wrong and she hated to see Aang so devastated.

"Just tell me one thing Onji, who is it?" Aang said in a monotone voice.

Onji was hesistant to reveal the person because she was fearful that Aang might try and kill him.

"It's J-Jet." she stuttered as she wiped the mucus from her nose.

"That's all i need to know." He turned away from her and looked towards the street.

"Y-you're not going to k-kill him are you?" she was still wiping snot from her nose.

Aang could hear her sniffles and turned back around, he reached into his pocket and took out a white handkerchief, he extended his hand towards her as she reluctantly took it. Her eyes gave him a look of thanks.

"No, i won't kill him, but I do have a few words I want to tell him."

"Thank you." she said as she bowed and gave him back his hanky. Aang waved his hand at her and shook his head.

"Keep it, its yours."

"Thank you." as she bowed again and stood up to leave him with his thoughts. As she was walking down his walkway, Aang called her name.

"Onji."

"Yes Aang?"

"Can you answer one more question for me?"

"Of course."

"Does Jet make you happy?"

There was a pause as she averted her eyes and pondered his question.

"Yes, he really does make me happy." she replied.

Aang could sense the sincerity in her voice, and his emotional pain was relieved a little.

"Than im happy for you and I forgive you Onji, i hope that we can still remain friends?" his last sentence was more of a question than a statement.

Onji ran up to him and gave him a warm hug that lasted five seconds. He could smell the shampoo that she used in her hair and he savored the scent. Their bodies separated but she was still holding his hands in hers, and her dark brown eyes were staring right into Aang's steel gray one's.

"Of course we can Aang."

She then kissed him on the cheek and walked to her car. Aang turned to go back inside his house and listen to his music so that he could take his mind off his situation. He put his iPod on shuffle and it seemed as if his mp3 player could tell how he was feeling because _Everlong_ started to play. "Apparently, Dave Grohl can relate."

The next day, the day of the prom, the day that would have been one of his most memorable experiences with his now ex-girlfriend, he drove to Jet's house to give him a piece of his mind. He arrived at the address and noticed that Jet's house was enormous, it reminded him of some sort of clubhouse. _He lives by himself in this mansion of a house?_. Aang thought.

It was late in the afternoon when he knocked on the front door. He heard some footsteps and Jet opened the door. Jet was chewing on a piece of straw which promptly fell to his floor once he realized who was knocking on his door.

"Aang! What are you doing here?" Jet said with shock.

"May I come in? I have a few things that I want to discuss with you."

Jet was reluctant to let him in not knowing what the situation was all about.

"Uhhh, sure..." Jet stepped out of Aang's way and let the airbender in.

"Thank you."

"Sooo, what do you want to discuss?" Jet was still oblivious to what this was about. Aang took a seat on the couch and he took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"It's about your new girlfriend, Onji."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry bout that bro, I-" He started as Aang held up his hand signaling for him to stop.

"Don't worry, you can relax, I'm not here to beat you up, in fact I would never beat anyone up out of spite."

Jet breathed a sigh of relief knowing full well that Aang was capable of giving a thorough ass-whipping. There was a slight pause then Jet continued the discussion.

"Onji... she's a nice girl."

"Yes, she is a nice girl."

There was another long pause as Aang continued.

"But if you do anything to take advantage of her kindness or hurt her in anyway, I will skillfully, willfully, and thoroughly... beat you down." Aang said calmly.

Jet gulped and Aang could see the fear in his eyes.

"Do I make myself clear?" Aang asked as he leaned towards him.

"Crystal." Jet replied slowly.

"Good." And with that Aang got up from the couch as Jet showed him to the door. Aang drove away to leave Jet to think about the discussion they just had. Jet closed the door behind him and leaned on it, he was staring at the ground deep in thought about what Aang said he would do to him if he hurt Onji in anyway.

**End Flashback, Back in the closet**

"What's done is done and I should just forget all about what happened those two days." Aang muttered. _Besides she said he made her happy, and I believe her. Maybe i can visit her at Ba Sing Se University one of these days for a surprise visit. I really want for us to remain friends, even if she is with someone else._

_Everlong_ ended and just as he was about to choose the next song, the bell rang. "Thank the Spirits, this nightmare is over." He started to pound on the door and yell for help but the hustle and bustle of kids walking and talking overpowered his cries.

There was a girl who was walking with another boy that was considerably taller than her, and they looked almost exactly alike. They both had the same dark skin color, same bright blue eyes, and the same hair color except the girl's hair was much longer and the boy's hair was pulled back into a wolf tail. The couple were siblings. They were engaged in a heated debate.

"Come on Katara, Aquaman is the most pathetic superhero ever created."

"You're just saying that cause you don't bend! Batman doesn't even have a power!"

"If I were Batman, I wouldn't care if I didn't have any power, I'd still be filthy fucking rich and get to drive the batmobile and boss my butler Alfred around, plus Batman gets ALL the chicks."

"Aquaman can get any girl he wants too!" she retorted.

"Yeah? Like who? A mermaid doesn't count."

She was about to answer his question when she heard knocking and cries of help from the closet.

"Helllp! Somebody PLEASE!"

"Sokka there's someone in the closet!" Katara tugged on her brother's shirt.

"Where I don't see any gay guys around here." he said as he looked around and used his hand as a visor.

"No you insensitive jerk, there's really someone stuck inside the closet!"

"Help! is anyone out there?" Aang continued to shout.

"We have to help him Sokka! We can't just leave him here!"

"Weird cries of help coming from a closet accompanied by furious pounding? Maybe someone's getting raped in there. Eh, lets just leave it and let someone else help."

"One of these days Sokka I'm just going to water whip you a new asshole." Katara muttered to herself.

She noticed that a door stopper was preventing whoever was on the other side from getting out. She removed it and Aang fell out of the closet and landed on all fours. His eyes adjusted to the new bright light and stood up to thank his savior. He wiped himself off and turned around to see the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life. He froze, astonished by her angelic appearance. He then realized that it was the cheerleader girl that he was staring at when he drove past the football field earlier that day.

"Are you okay?" The angel asked.

Aang was at a loss for words. He tried to talk but he stammered.

"I-I, uhhh, I, uhhhhh, th-thank you?" he managed to say.

"No problem, the name's Katara." She extended her hand for a shake. Aang took it and the handshake continued for 5 seconds when she realized he wasn't saying anything so she decided to continue the conversation in order for him to give a response.

"And YOU are?"

"Oh, I'm Aang." as he snapped out of his daze.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you Aang."

"L-Likewise." He was still nervous about standing this close to her.

"DUDE! where'd you get those sweeet tats?" Sokka asked enthusiastically as he pointed at Aang's arm's.

"Oh these? I got them 5 years ago when i was 12. That was when I mastered airbending."

"You're an airbender?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Does that surprise you?"

"Well yes, it kinda does, don't airbenders live a life of seclusion?" she continued.

"My father wanted me to have a different experience of life other than the temple, so he got a job here and we moved here when I was 6. I continued my training and education till I became a master myself. Then I went back to the temple to get my tattoos done, and I came back here for the rest of my schooling."

"What happened to your mother?"

Aang looked away.

"I never knew her, she died giving birth to me."

"Oh im so sorry, our mother is dead too, she was killed by a drunk driver."

"Im sorry to hear that."

There was a long awkward pause.

Sokka clapped his hands to break the tension.

"All right lets stop feeling sorry for ourselves and lets head to class." as he pointed his thumbs to a random direction.

"Yeah, Sokka and I should be getting to Advanced Algebra and Trig."

"Oh hey, that's what I have next too, let's go together!" Aang said with much enthusiasm knowing that he had a class with such a pretty girl.

The siblings both smiled as all three of them began to walk to class.

_**All right, end of chapter 3... As always, do that read and review thing.. This chapter was kind of a creative juice drainer for me, i'll try and keep my ideas coming but im open to suggestion as to where the story should go next.**_

**_"...and we out...Peace."_**


	4. Gasoline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender**

_All right guys and girls, im back with another chapter. I've been delaying this cuz I start school on Monday and I just had freshman orientation and a lot of crazy shiznit happenin right meow. Also the story in this chapter is kind of improvised. So if any of you want to make a suggestion on what the next chapter should be about, by all means, make a suggestion. Also, do that read and review thing_

The trio got to class just in time before the bell rang and they all let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. Professor Zhao looked at the three stragglers, then back at his attendance sheet.

"Right. on. time." pronouncing each word with emphasis.

The trio found three empty seats right next to each other in the back row since the rest of the seats were taken. Katara pointed to them and Sokka and Aang followed her. They pulled out their notebooks ready to learn.

Physically, Professor Zhao was a man of average height with a slightly bulky build, short hair and long sideburns. He was also wearing a pair of docker brown slacks, a short sleeved button-down shirt accompanied by a red tie, and brown florsheim dress shoes.

He turned towards the entire class and addressed them.

"Now, since it is the first day of class, I am going to hand out the syllabus for the semester."

He took a stack of papers and gave each row a stack to take and pass on.

"This is a college level math course so i expect everyone to do their best and if you have any questions or you need help, do not hesitate to stop me during my lecture and ask any questions you may have."

He continued on.

"Classroom rules are as follows, respect me and you shall receive my respect in return, and that is the only rule. It is your choice if you want to pay attention in this class, I mean it's not MY parents spending their hard earned money on my education. Also if your grade in this class drops below a 60% average you will be dismissed from my class. This is college people and I expect you to act like young adults."

Sokka snickered when Prof. Zhao said he expected them to act like young adults. This caused Katara to elbow him in the ribs telling him to shut up. He cringed at the pain and focused his attention to Prof. Zhao's words again.

"You will have a daily problem on the board each day you come to class, and it is your job to solve it on a sheet of paper and hand it in by the time class is over."

"You will also have homework every day of the week and I expect it to be done neatly and efficiently otherwise I will just throw it in the trash."

Everyone groaned in response knowing that they would always have homework in his class. One student voiced his disagreement.

"Oh come on that's not fair!" yelled the voice.

Prof. Zhao turned his attention to the back of the class to the student.

He pointed at the student and asked him his name.

"Uh, Sokka... Sokka Aquarius.

"Well Mr. Aquarius, life goes on, and then... you die." Prof. Zhao said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. (My english teacher always said this if we said something was unfair or disagreed)

Sokka slumped back down in his seat, depressed from the information he just heard. _Dammit he's right_, he thought.

"Now, I am finished talking for the day, you may read your syllabus and talk quietly amongst yourselves till dismissal." and with that Prof. Zhao simply gathered his belongings and exited the room.

The students were dumbfounded at first then one by one they filed out of the classroom.

Sokka was taking a nap when he heard the sound of footsteps. He sat up from his drool covered desk and slurped a string of saliva back into his mouth.

"What is class over?" as his tired eyes.

"Yep, lets go grab some food or something." Katara proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Aang replied in agreement.

"So what do you wanna eat?" Aang asked trying to break the silence as they walked around the campus.

"Something with meat." Sokka said as he put his index on his chin and made a thinking face.

"Of course Sokka, we all know that your favorite past-times include nothing but meat and sarcasm." Katara replied.

"Hey maybe that's how I should be known around these parts. Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy. Hey do you know Sokka, oh the meet and sarcasm guy?" He was having an imaginary conversation with himself.

"Uhh maybe i'll pass on the meat and just get a salad or something, I'm a vegetarian." Aang said with reluctance.

"Oh come on dude, don't tell me you haven't tried a cheeseburger, or barbecue, or even bacon!" Sokka flailed his arms when he said bacon.

"Nope." Aang said smiling.

Katara giggled when she saw how big cute his smile was. Aang noticed her laugh and he blushed, admiring how her laugh was like music to his ears.

Aang and Katara still succumbed to Sokka's decision to go to Carl's Junior. Sokka ordered a Double-Bacon Cheeseburger with extra bacon, extra onions, a large order of fries, and a Monster Energy drink to wash it all down with. Aang just got a simple salad with a medium coke and some small fries. Katara got the same not wanting to feel bloated after eating.

Once their orders arrived to their table, Sokka rubbed his hands together and unwrapped the paper that covered the burger. The size of the burger was enormous, it was almost as big as his face. He opened his jaw wide enough to accommodate the size of the burger and took a massive bite out of it. Aang thought that he unhinged his jaw like a snake in order to take that big of a bite.

"You're table manners are atrocious..." Katara said disgustingly.

Sokka continued to chew, then he pointed to a poster on the wall. It was a poster of a man eating a burger about the same size as Sokka's burger and there was a caption below it which read in big yellow lettering: "Don't bother me, I'm eating."

After he pointed at it, he pointed at himself with his thumb insinuating the words on the poster, because his mouth was still full. Both Katara and Aang shook their heads and tried to make small talk. Aang started.

"So what do you like to do for fun besides cheerleading?"

"Well I also like to- wait what? How do you know I'm a cheerleader when I just met you?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked away.

"Sorry, I kinda sorta was spying on you... when I drove to school today."

"That was you, with the shades?"

"Yeah, that was me, I know it was kinda creepy." He chuckled nervously.

"Well, then it was kinda creepy, but now that I know who it was, I'm flattered that a guy as cute as you finds me attractive enough to drive that slow when passing by."

Aang smiled and blushed at her comment, and tried to get her to answer his partially answered question.

"Soooo, besides cheerleading?"

"Oh, right, uh, I also like to play volleyball and dance."

"That's great! Not to brag... but I'm kind of a dancer myself." Aang said as he brushed his knuckles on his shirt.

"Oh really now? Maybe we should get together at the club sometime and show me some moves." Katara flirted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no ones showing any 'moves' to my little sister." Sokka chimed in. He only heard half of what the conversation was about because he was spacing out as he was devouring his burger

"Sokka were only talking about dancing." Katara put her face in her hand and sighed.

"Ohhh, yeah, I'm a great dancer, let's go to the club sometime."

"Yes, that's what we just said." Aang replied.

"Well I was occupied with this delicious burger." as Sokka held the sandwich to Aang's face. Aang leaned back in disgust.

They finished their meals and Sokka washed down his burger with his Monster.

"How are you even deemed physically fit?" Katara asked.

"I just burn it all up." as Sokka rubbed his belly.

The trio headed back to class and finished the rest of their day. To Aang's surprise, the siblings were in every class as he was except drumline. He caught up to the siblings at the end of the day and asked them if they wanted to hang out after school at his house for a snack or something.

"Sure, i'll just call our Dad and tell him we'll be home later."

She whipped out her phone and began to dial.

"Yeah sure no prob, do what you have to." Aang replied.

A minute passed and Katara returned to Sokka and Aang.

"Okay Aang let's go back to your place. Oh and Sokka, Dad said to come home no later than 8:00."

"Fine let's go." Sokka sighed.

"All right. To the 'Shire!'" Aang exclaimed.

Sokka raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"The 'Shire'?"

"Uhh, yeah, that's what I call my house." Aang chuckled.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Katara retorted.

Aang led them to his car and Sokka nearly crapped his pants.

"Sweet Agni! THIS is YOUR CAR!" He admired the arrow on the hood and walked around the entire car admiring each and every detail about it.

"It's just a car." Katara stated dryly.

Sokka turned to face her.

"It's not just a 'car'" he used air quotes around the word car.

"It's an original 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 with 425 horsepower AND a V8 engine." Sokka was quite the car fanatic. Tinkering with cars and fixing them was also a favorite past-time with his father.

Aang admired it along with Sokka.

"Yeah, this is my baby. His name is 'Appa'." Aang ran his hands over the hood.

"How did you manage to get this car?" Katara asked.

"I inherited it from my aunt when she passed away, I got it when I was very young but I wasn't able to actually drive it till I got my license... Of course that didn't stop me from practicing." He chuckled.

"Enough talking, let's ride!" Sokka exclaimed.

Aang nodded and slid over the hood 'dukes-of-hazzard' style to the driver's side and even jumped inside the seat through the window. Sokka tried to imitate him but one of his legs missed causing him to pull his hamstring. He pulled his other leg out, opened the door to the front passengers side and tried to recover from his 'moment' Katara rolled her eyes and simply opened the door and situated herself in the back.

"All right, first time flyers, hold on tight." Aang informed them

"Wait, this thing flies?" Katara asked nervously

"Trust me Katara, once we get up to speed it'll feel like flying." Aang said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, you still have to prove it." Sokka retorted.

Aang started the engine and death metal started emanating from his radio at a high volume. Both Katara and Sokka covered their ears as Aang quickly lowered the volume.

"Sorry, i have some interesting tastes in music." Aang chuckled.

"That's for sure." Sokka stated. He took out a CD from his backpack and handed it to Aang.

"Here bump this shit. This is riding music."

"Uh, sure." Aang reluctantly loaded the CD and Lil Wayne started to play.

_Uh, she lick me like a lollipop... lollipop_

Sokka started to nod his head as did Katara. Aang couldn't stand Lil Wayne and he promptly ejected the CD and gave it back to Sokka.

"I'm making a car rule, strictly NO Lil Wayne. EVER." Aang said seriously.

"What are you talking about man, Lil Wayne kicks ass. He's the best rapper alive." Sokka replied.

"You have much to learn young Sokka about the 'rock and the metal.'" Aang tried to sound like a wise sage.

Aang took out his iPod and put on 'Gasoline' by Audioslave. He started to nod his head lightly then started to headbang fiercely. Katara and Sokka were taken back by his enthusiasm but soon they both started to enjoy the songs themselves. Aang shifted into reverse.

"Appa yip-yip" as Aang quickly reversed out of his spot. He shifted into first, and quickly accelerated down the street.

**End of Chapter 4 **

_Did you guys get the little 'Bugs Life' quote I snuck in here? I'll give you a hint, the character 'Hopper' usually says it. Anyway. Review, Suggest, do whatever you gotta do. _

_"...and we out...peace"_


	5. Faithfully

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**I wrote this chapter last night. But i didn't upload it till the next day because I wrote it really late and I had class the next day. So this chapter has a bit of fluff, not too much but the fluff is there. Enjoy**

_YEAHHHHH _

_Burnin that Gasoline..._

_Yeahhhh_

_Burnin that Gasoline..._

Aang was still headbanging to _Audioslave_ as he drove up his street and into his garage. He noticed his dad's corvette was missing, _Must be at work, _Aang thought. The song ended and he turned off the ignition. Both Sokka and Katara looked at each other and Sokka mouthed the words "crazy" at her while pointing at Aang.

"Call me crazy all you want Sokka, I really don't give a fuck."

They all got out of the car and headed into the house. They were taken back at how big it was and how clean it looked. It was a tri-level house. There was the basement, then the main floor, and an upstairs. Katara and Sokka looked at his house with awe.

"This... is... where... you... live?" Sokka managed to utter.

"Yeah, i like it cause it's simple and cozy and really helps me focus on my studies."

"Wowwwww.." Katara still looked shocked.

"Sooo what do you guys want to do first?" Aang asked.

"Umm, i don't know, i mean its your house." Katara said.

"Well we can play XBOX, ping-pong, foosball, or we can just chill, watch TV, or listen to music."

Katara opened her mouth to say something but Sokka cut her off.

"Ooh, ooh, let's play XBOX." He sounded like a small child.

"Sure, the XBOX is in the living room, follow me, oh and could you both please remove your shoes? Thanks."

Katara and Sokka complied, not wanting to track in dirt into Aang's home.

The main floor of Aang's house was mostly carpet but the kitchen floor was hardwood and the countertops were made of granite.

"Oh and you can take off your socks if you want to if that makes you more comfortable, mi casa es su casa." Aang said.

Katara and Sokka complied again, not wanting to be rude. They made their way to the living room and Sokka almost dropped dead.

"Oh MY Spirits..."

In Aang's living room was a 50 inch plasma television, the XBOX was set up right in front of it and the room was outfitted with surround sound.

"Aang pardon me if this sounds rude but how can you afford all of this?" Katara asked.

"My dad works as an IT manager, he's a pretty smart cookie."

Katara giggled at his small joke. Aang clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"All right, what's the name of the game?" Aang asked anxiously.

"Ummm, you got Left 4 Dead or any Call of Duty?" Sokka asked.

"Do I?" Aang said as he opened up a cabinet full of games, cd's, and dvd's, and even a couple of vhs tapes. They were all organized alphabetically and by type of entertainment. Aang browsed through his game collection and picked out 3 games and threw them on the floor at Sokka.

"Here you can pick."

"Hmmm, ooh, let's play Left 4 Dead 2."

They played for an hour or so while Katara watched. Aang was all right at the game but Sokka was basically a pro. He knew the ins and outs of every map, weapons, and their locations. After a few more minutes of playing multi-player with Sokka, Aang grew tired of playing. He noticed Katara's boredom and he thought it was his chance to make some sort of move on her.

"Uhh, hey Sokka.."

"Mm?" He was focused on the game.

"My eyes are getting a little tired, so I'm gonna take a break for awhile, you can play single-player."

"Mm." He grunted.

Aang turned off his controller and turned to Katara. He waved at her and she waved back. He pointed his thumb towards the kitchen insinuating if she wanted to join him. She nodded and they both got up and left.

Aang opened the refrigerator door and got himself a gatorade.

"Hey you want something to drink?" He offered Katara.

"Umm, i'll just have some water."

Aang pulled out a bottled water and handed to her.

"Thanks"

"No prob."

There was a silence.

"Sokka's pretty good at that game." Aang finally managed to say.

"Well if the game has anything to do with guns or zombies, he's pretty good at it."

Aang chuckled, then continued to ask her questions to make conversation.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Aang asked.

"Umm, I like R&B, and hip-hop, and some acoustic stuff, what do you like?"

"The list could go on and on." Aang replied.

"So do you play any instruments?" Aang continued.

"Um, well I play a little piano and guitar, and I kind of sing." Katara rubbed her arm as she said the last part.

"You sing? You have to show me." Aang said in a kind of demanding way.

"Uhh, I don't rea-" But before Katara could finish her sentence, Aang yanked her by the arm and pulled her to the basement with him. Aang's basement was very spacious. It was finished and Katara noticed a lot of musical equipment. It was filled with all kinds of guitars, keyboards, amps, and also a drum set. It all looked very expensive to her. Aang continued to lead her through his basement when they turned a corner and Katara saw an elegant 6 foot grand piano.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She managed to say.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Aang said.

Katara blushed at his compliment. Aang sat down at the piano and motioned for Katara to take a seat next to him on the bench. She took a seat next to him and noticed his hands were quite large when they were resting on the keyboard.

"Damn, you have some pretty big hands." Katara said.

"Maybe you just have small hands." Aang retorted.

She bumped him playfully.

"Hey do you know Faithfully by Journey?" He asked.

In fact, she knew the song very well because it was the song that was played during her first kiss and last dance at her senior prom with her now ex-boyfriend Haru.

"Uh, yeah...yeah, i know that one." Katara replied.

Aang started playing the intro and Katara inhaled deeply trying to focus. She hadn't sang anywhere else but her shower. Aang cued her in and she sang.

_Highway run _

_Into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind _

_Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Oh Girl _

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours..._

_Faithfully_

Aang harmonized with her on the last word surprising Katara. _Wow, his voice is so... pure._ She thought.

She continued to sing while Aang sometimes harmonized with her that made her melt at the sound of both their voices. It got to the part in the song where the guitar solo was supposed to be and Aang just decided to improvise, so he vocalized the solo. Katara laughed and they finished the song.

"Wow Katara, you have an amazing voice."

"Oh please, it's your voice that sounds so amazing, not mine."

"No I'm serious Katara, have you ever thought of becoming professional?"

"Not really, I mean, I only sing when I'm in the shower."

"Well you're pretty good for a shower singer."

She bumped him again playfully. Aang noticed her hints and his eyes met with her cerulean one's. _I could get lost in those forever..._ he thought. He slowly leaned forward and tilted his head to the right as did Katara. He closed his eyes. _This is it, no turning back_, he thought. Both their lips were a few centimeters away from touching, and they could feel each other's warm breath, when Sokka turned the corner.

"Hey Katar-What the fuck!" He cut himself off as he saw his sister almost kiss Aang.

The two quickly separated themselves.

"Sokka! Ever heard of knocking!" Katara exclaimed.

"If you haven't noticed, there's NO door here." Sokka shot back.

"I should think about putting a door there." Aang interjected as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shut up." Sokka's voice was serious. His brotherly instincts kicked in.

"I just came down here to see where the music was coming from and low and behold, I catch my little sister about to kiss a guy who she just met no more than 8 hours ago."

"Shut up Sokka, or I'll tell dad about that "_potpourri"_ you keep taped to the under-side of your bed.

He knew that she was referring to his stash. He knew he would be so screwed if his father found out that he was experimenting with drugs. He knew he had been defeated and walked back upstairs to the living room to continue playing. Katara turned back to Aang.

"Now, where were we?" She asked sensuously. She leaned in and tilted her head.

Her voice was as smooth as silk but the moment was gone to Aang. _Gone to Soon, hey isn't that a Michael Jackson song? _he thought. He stopped her before she could continue.

"Sorry Katara, but I'm just not feeling it right now."

"Oh, I see..." Katara said with a disappointed tone.

"No, don't get me wrong, i'd like to kiss you but, I just want it to be perfect, and Sokka is right, we just met, maybe we should to get to know each other a little better and take things slow. Sound good?"

"Are you saying that you want to be my boyfriend Aang?" Katara asked teasingly.

He blushed a crimson red.

"Will you let me be that person?" He asked. Katara could sense his nervousness.

"Yes, I will."

They hugged and got up from the piano and went back upstairs to the living room to explain things to Sokka. To their surprise he had turned off the XBOX and was sitting on the couch with his arms and legs crossed.

"Well well well, if it isn't the two lovebirds."

"Shut up Sokka." Katara said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, anyways, Dad called, he came home early and he wants us back now for dinner."

Katara sighed knowing that she would have to see Aang another time.

"All right, Aang could you give us a ride home?" She asked.

"Oh n-n-n-n-n-no.. Were walking home Katara, i looked up directions to home from here on my phone and it's only a few blocks away."

Aang understood that Sokka was just being his protective brotherly self and could see why he didn't want him to give them both a ride home.

"Come on Sokka, I don't want to walk, my feet hurt from walking all day around school and-"

Sokka cut her off.

"Oh boo-hoo, maybe I should play you a song on the world's smallest violin." His voice was filled with sarcasm as he crossed his index finger over his thumb imitating playing a tiny violin.

Katara sighed knowing that she could not argue her case. The siblings grabbed their backpacks and shoes and Aang walked them out. Sokka didn't say a word to Aang as he walked out, but Katara stood at the doorway.

"Aang I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness and I speak for him and myself when I say thanks for your generous hospitality."

"It's not a problem at all Katara, and don't worry about Sokka, he's just being a brother."

Katara smiled knowing that Aang was so understanding. He smiled back and she walked out as Aang closed the door behind her. He was about to walk back to the kitchen but he heard a knock on his door. He immediately opened it.

"Forget something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I sorta did." Katara said, as she stepped towards him and kissed him for a good 3 seconds. She pulled away as Aang was still making a "kissy" face before he realized that the kiss ended.

"Oh." he blushed and rubbed his neck nervously as he always did when he was nervous.

"I'll see you tomorrow.." She stated.

"Okay, but tomorrow's Saturday.."

"That doesn't mean that I can't see you."

He blushed again.

"Here call me." Katara took out some lipstick and grabbed his arm and scrawled her number on his skin.

"I'll definitely do that." Aang stated as she finished.

"Come on Katara, Dad's waiting!" Sokka shouted. He was waiting on the sidewalk.

Katara sighed, then gave Aang another peck on the lips and walked down the driveway. Aang waved goodbye at the siblings but Katara was the only one to wave back. Aang closed the door and he couldn't hold back his excitement.

"WOOOOOOOOHHHHH! Aang's got a girlfriend, Aang's got a girlfriend." He chanted as he walked back to his kitchen to prepare his dinner.

**Just an FYI: Aang's home was based on my own home in America.**


	6. Baby, I love your Way

**Author's Note: I don't own Avatar:TLA **

_**College is gettin a little crazy right now but i managed to type this up so here ya guys go. Heres a little cutesy thing, Katara and Aang's relationship continues to blossom later in the chapter. Also i am aware that Aang is a vegetarian but I'm not sure if hes a total vegan. So i just made him a partial vegetarian. Also do that Read and Review thing like all yall good people do.**_

Later, that same evening, Aang was finishing his dinner consisting of rice and fish, when his father returned home from work.

"Hey dad."

"Oh, hi Aang, I see you've already helped yourself to some of the leftover fish."

"Yeah, sorry I was kind of hungry so I decided to finish it all."

"Oh no problem, I can whip up a tofu burger or something."

Gyatso made his way to the kitchen to prepare his dinner while Aang got up from the sofa where he was eating to clean his plate.

"So Aang, how was your first day of college?"

"Uh, good.. it was good."

Aang was trying to forget that Zuko shoved him in a closet earlier that day causing him to miss one of his classes, but on the other hand, if he wasn't in the closet, he wouldn't have been saved by Katara.

"So did you make any new friends?"

"Uh yeah, there's these two kids, Sokka and Katara, they're siblings, and they live only a few blocks away from here."

"Oh that's nice, at least they are close, maybe you guys can arrange a get-together sometime or you can invite them here to our place."

"Y-Yeah, I think they would like that."

Aang knew that Gyatso would be upset if he invited people over to the house without his consent.

They continued to converse about their day but Aang was debating whether or not to tell Gyatso that one of his new friends is already his girlfriend.

He wasn't sure how his dad would react to such news so he decided to wait it out for a week or two and then tell him.

He finished cleaning his plate as Gyatso finished cooking his tofu burger.

"Well, im going upstairs, goodnight." Aang said.

"It's only 8:00, you dont want to watch the game tonight? I'm sure it will be a good one to watch."

"Just record it tonight and i'll watch it tomorrow morning."

"Okay, goodnight."

And with that Aang walked upstairs to his room.

Along with being the Avatar, Aang was a big basketball fan, and a musician.

Back in his high school days, Aang was a very rounded student. He was the starting point guard on the basketball team and held school records in assists, steals, and points.

He was also very famous for being adept at three musical instruments, and being the section leader for the drum-line, and still had time to make decent grades. Girls would gawk at his many talents but he knew that high-school relationships could only last so long. Katara was his first real girlfriend, and so far she made him happy.

His room was very spacious. It had enough room for his television, desk, and various musical equipment.

Guitar and Basketball posters covered his walls making it look like a wallpaper. And in one corner of his room was his most prized possession... a stark white Gibson Les Paul that was given to him by his dad as a Christmas gift when he was 13 years old. He loved that guitar so much that sometimes he would just sit on his bed and stare at the instrument in all of its glory.

Aang ventured further into his room and grabbed a remote off one of the shelves. He pressed a button and music started playing from his stereo.

_Shadows grow so long before my eyes _

_And they're moving across the page _

_Suddenly the day turns into night _

_Far away from the city _

_But don't hesitate 'cuz your love won't wait _

_Ooh baby I love your way (everyday) _

_Wanna tell you I love your way..._

"Peter Frampton, you can just read my mind can't you?"

While he continued to listen, he couldn't help but think of Katara.

As the song went on, Aang could feel himself losing consciousness, and eventually he drifted off to sleep..

**Meanwhile...**

Katara and Sokka had just finished their dinner with their father, Hakoda, and now they were just chatting over dessert.

"So... you two made it to all of your classes?" Hakoda asked

"Yeah, we did, oh and we made a new friend too, his name's Aang, we went to his house earlier, i called you about it before we went over there." Katara replied.

"Oh, yes, I remember... so this 'Aang', Tell me about him." Hakoda was now curious about the sibling's new friend.

"Well, he was locked in a closet earlier today, so I freed him and that's how we met him, he's an airbender."

"An airbender? Wow, not too many of those anymore."

"Yeah, he's very sweet and charming."

"Sounds like a nice boy, I'd like to meet him sometime."

Sokka stayed silent during the conversation, and continued to mix his ice cream around his bowl.

Hakoda noticed and tried to get his son to say something.

"Sokka what do you think? Maybe you guys can go see a movie or something."

"Yeah, sure... whatever" he mumbled the last part.

Hakoda could see that Sokka didn't want to talk about it but he decided to press the issue anyway, but before he could, Sokka got up and put his bowl in the dishwasher and headed upstairs to his room.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Hakoda asked.

Katara just shrugged and enjoyed the rest of her ice cream.

Once in his room, Sokka immediately made his way to his computer and conducted a search for Aang on Facebook. He found him quite easily and got his cellphone number from his page.

Sokka decided to text him and give him a piece of his mind.

**Sokka: Hey man, it's Sokka**

**Aang: Oh hey man, what's up?**

**Sokka: I just wanted to say sorry for being rude earlier. I was just upset at the time.**

**Aang: No worries dude, i totally understand.**

**Sokka: I'd like to start over if that's ok with u?**

**Aang: It was never game over man..**

**Sokka: Thanks dude, hey btw i want to talk to u in person in regards to my sister.**

**Aang: Whatever makes you happy man.**

**Sokka: For sure, i'll see you tomorrow then. peace.**

**Aang: Later.**

Satisfied with getting his point across to Aang, Sokka decided that it was a good time for bed. He sniffed his armpit and turned away from his own foul odor.

"Echh, i should shower."

And with that he hopped in the shower and got ready for bed.

Katara finished her dessert downstairs and bid her father goodnight as she also retired to her room.

She, like Sokka, also checked her laptop for any emails. She saw that one of her messages was a 'friend request' from Aang. She immediately accepted it and decided to text him as well.

**Katara: Hey there..**

**Aang: Uh, hi, who's this?**

**Katara: Idk, take a guess :)**

**Aang: Oh of course... Hi Jessica Alba, it's so nice to talk to u again.**

**Katara: Not even close silly..**

**Aang: Yea i knew it was u Katara, what's happenin?**

**Katara: Nothin, just layin in bed, chillin**

**Aang: Ooh, sexy, haha.**

**Katara: Of course ;) so what are u doin?**

**Aang: Smokin a J and playin guitar.**

**Katara: You smoke weed?**

**Aang: No im jk, but I am playin guitar.**

**Katara: Oh thank the Spirits, i don't like potheads but i do like musicians ;)**

**Aang: Is that so? **

**Katara: Yes, very much so. I just think that guy's that can play an instrument are so sexy.**

**Aang: Go on...**

**Katara: ;P You know what i mean..**

**Aang: Haha, hey you're coming over tomorrow right?**

**Katara: Yeah i think so, im sure my dad's ok with it.**

**Aang: Ok cool, just makin sure.**

**Katara: Im not sure if Sokka will go because of what happened with us.**

**Aang: Everything's fine Katara, he texted me too before you and he apologized.**

**Katara: Why would he apologize through a text? He should have done it in person..**

**Aang: He just doesn't want to show emotion when he's in public, u wouldn't understand, its a guy thing.**

**Katara: Ok, whatever u say.**

**Aang: Hey, im about to turn in for bed so i'll cya 2moro. Miss ya babe.**

**Katara: Haha, ok "babe" nite. :)**

After their conversation, Aang reviewed the texts they sent and re-read a message. **"I dont like potheads but I like musicians :)**

Aang had always been taught to say no to drugs but he was going through his experimental phase of life.

"How bad could it be? I'll try it once and if I don't like it I can stop whenever I want. Maybe I can get some from Sokka."

He continued to think out loud then prepared himself for bed.

He undressed out of his jeans and Nike shirt leaving him in his bison cartoon character boxers.

Aang was very lean and muscular and the last time he checked, he only had 4% body fat. He started lifting weights and training when he was a freshman in high-school and now it showed that his effort paid off. He stared at himself in his mirror and started to flex and pose and make faces. Just being a silly 17 year old boy.

"I wonder if Katara will like THIS!" he exclaimed as he struck another bodybuilding pose.

Katara also readied herself for bed, she slipped out of her jeans and powder blue t-shirt leaving her in her underwear.

She looked over herself in her bathroom mirror and admired her lean physique. She put in a lot of effort to get her body to look the way it did. Her stomach was very flat and toned as well as her arms and legs.

Her legs were very long and smooth as silk. She was very tall for a girl, standing at 5'8, she was as tall as some of the boys in her class during her high-school days.

She removed the rest of her clothing exposing her breasts and private area.

She moved her arms closer together making 'them' push up and then pulled her arms away making them fall.

" I wonder if Aang will like these?" she asked herself as she hopped in the shower and started to sing.

_Shadows grow so long before my eyes _

_And they're moving across the page _

_Suddenly the day turns into night _

_Far away from the city _

_But don't hesitate 'cuz your love won't wait _

_Ooh baby I love your way (everyday) _

_Wanna tell you I love your way..._

**_And that's this chapter. As always, questions, comments, suggestions, violent reactions, and reviews are always welcome. So clickity-clack that "Review this Chapter" button on the bottom of this page._**

**_"...And we out...Peace."_**


	7. Don't look down

**A/N: I Don't Own Avatar:TLA**

**_Sup good people, i wrote this maybe a few days ago but i just uploaded it right now cause i dont have internet where i live right now. College is beginning to suck the life out of me and it's only my 3rd week. But on to the story. This is my first time writing something like this and I've never really had any firsthand 'experience' in this area. I'm just going by what my older classmates have told me and shiznit like that. So if it isn't what its really like, im sorry but i'll cross that bridge when I get to it. This relatively short chapter could stand on its own but i think it's cohesive enough, And don't forget to clickity clack that review button on the bottom of this page._**

Aang didn't quite know where he was or how he got there but all he knew was that he was half naked with only his pants on.

_These are strangely comfortable, wait... i'm not wearing any underwear... what the fuck... i'm free-balling it right now? Why? What the? Where am I?_

Aang took in his surroundings, trying to figure out his location.

The lighting in the room was very dim but he was able to make out objects inside. There was a bed, a dresser right next to it, an acoustic guitar in the corner, a bathroom that connected to the room, and Cosmo posters riddled the walls.

_I wonder who's room this is? _he thought.

All of a sudden music started emanating from the walls.

Aang was startled at first but he failed to notice the well hidden speakers.

_Okay this is getting a little freaky.._ he thought.

He recognized the title as _Songbird by Kenny G_.

_Huh, Kenny G, what, is someone gonna get lucky or something?_ he thought.

He saw the bathroom door slowly open revealing his 'captor'. Aang leaned forward squinting his eyes, trying to see who it was.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Don't you recognize me?" the figure asked seductively.

The figure took a few steps forward stepping into the dim light.

The figure revealed itself to be Katara, wearing nothing but a black lace bra and panties to match.

The dim light made her body look oh so irresistible and her gaze could make any man melt. Her bra had very intricate flower pattern designs as well as her panties and her dark skin looked perfectly smooth.

_..._... Aang's 17 year old mind literally blanked out. He was awe-struck by her beauty and was temporarily rendered speechless.

He let his eyes gaze up and down her entire body taking her in fully.

_Why do I have such a strong urge to... lick her? I mean damn, it looks as if she's made out of chocolate... And chocolate is supposed to be sweet.. or bitter.. or both.. only one way to find out._ His inner monologue ended as she approached him.

"So what do you think?" she stepped forward to him and started to lightly caress his muscular chest and abdomen.

"Uhhhhhh...Mmmmm... You look... Nice?"

"Is that ALLLL?" she let her words linger on her tongue and proceeded to move one of her hands down to his crotch. She let it sit there for a moment and could see his face fluster.

His breathing turned into soft pants and his heart-rate picked up. He could feel blood rush down his abdomen and engorge his growing erection.

"Scratch that, you look absolutely intoxicating." he whispered into her ear.

She smiled as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear lobe and proceeded to undo his belt buckle.

Aang gazed down upon her as she knelt down to lower his pants.

His member was released from its 'cage' and stood at attention, much to the surprise of Katara.

His initial reaction was to cover himself with his hands but there was no point covering something THAT obvious.

"You weren't wearing any underwear? tsk tsk, you naughty boy.."

"What can I say, I like to try new things." he grinned and she bit her lower lip.

"Well, I like to try new things too."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm." she nodded and grabbed his sex.

He gasped at his now highly aroused state.

"Feel good?" she asked.

Aang tilted his head towards the ceiling, closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan.

"I'll take that as a yes." she smiled and took him into her mouth.

"Oh my Agni..." he whispered loudly.

He instinctively thrust his hips forward relishing the pleasure that was coursing through his body.

Katara continued to bob her head up and down while stroking the remainder of whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Aang had never experienced pleasure of this magnitude before.

The only things that gave him pleasure were life's pleasures, and to him that consisted of eating, drinking, and music. That was what he enjoyed doing most. He had never even given into his 'urges' when puberty struck him, let alone receiving oral sex.

She continued to suck him as Aang put a hand on her head lightly for support afraid that he might collapse from the intense pleasure.

The music on the stereo switched to the next track. Closer by Nine Inch Nails.

"_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

_Help me... I've broke apart my insides_

_Help me... I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me... the only that thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God."_

Aang couldn't take it anymore. He decided to take action.

"Wait."

Katara stopped and she looked up at him.

"What are you gonna cum already?"

"No, not yet."

"Well then, what's the-"

Aang cut her off and lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist. He laid her down on the edge of the bed and started to kiss her ferociously, starting from her mouth then made his way down the rest of her body, continuing on to her neck, stomach, and continued on down her legs.

"Wow Mr. Over-Achiever." she whispered.

He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh, this is one of my favorite songs."

He continued to kiss her as he unhooked her bra with one hand.

"Hmm, you're pretty good, have you done this before?" she asked.

"Beginner's luck, I guess."

She smiled and the make-out sesh lasted for another 2 or 3 minutes.

She pulled down the rest of her clothing leaving her naked as the day she was born.

Aang directed his gaze to her womanhood and could already see that she was moist and wanting.

"A bit eager are we?" he joked.

"Shut up and fuck me."

"As you wish."

He positioned himself at her opening, closed his eyes, and thrust himself into her. Both parties let out a gasp/moan of both pain and pleasure. Katara looked away, not wanting to show pain in front of her lover. Aang being the gentleman that he is, pulled out just a little bit giving her the time that she needed. She looked back to him nodding ever so slightly and he continued to resume his rhythm.

It was then when he remembered some 'advice' that one of his older more experienced classmates had told him during his drum-line days in high-school.

**Flashback**

Aang was practicing his drum cadences when Haru saw that he was looking down at his drum.

"Aang, stop, you're doing it wrong."

"I'm just playing it as it's written."

"I know, and you're playing it right, but when you step out onto the field, you can't be looking down on your drum. You have to look at the crowd, don't worry about your drum, it's not going anywhere, so you don't need to look down."

"I guess you're right but how do I practice not looking down?"

"Hmmm, it's kinda like making love."

"What!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah you heard me, it's kinda like making love, you can't be doing it and looking 'down there' to see what's going on, you have to look her in the eyes, she's not going anywhere so no need to look down."

**End Flashback**

"Ohhhhhh." Katara moaned as Aang came back to reality of the situation.

He smiled and Katara saw it.

"What-are-you-smiling-at?" her words were broken as he continued to thrust.

He stopped for a moment and leaned down so that they were face to face.

"It's just that you're so beautiful." he whispered as their eyes connected with each other.

Aang resumed his rhythm keeping his eyes locked on hers and restrained himself from 'looking down'.

She had never seen anyone so 'certain' with himself but then again he was her first.

And that's when it dawned on him.

_Wait a minute _he thought.

_This is too be good to be true. I MUST BE DREAMING_.

As soon as he thought that, he was taken out of it and regained consciousness.

He was now awake and noticed that his boxers were wet.

He forced himself out of bed and walked to his dresser to pull out a fresh pair of underwear as he tossed his now soiled ones into the hamper.

_Dammit, that was a really good dream... Why did it have to be a lucid, wet dream?_

He checked his clock, 3:30 A.M.

_Maybe if I go back to sleep i can continue it. I hope I can... Man if that's how Katara really looks like under her clothes... _he continued to think as he climbed back into bed to try to continue his 'sweet' dream.

**_So what do ya'll think? Questions, Comments, Queries, and Violent Reactions are always welcome.. Clickity clack that button down below._**

**_"and we out... Peace"_**


	8. Breakfast of Champions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar:TLA**

**A/N: Sup again good people, sorry for not updating sooner, but being a music student is a killer. A word of advice for aspiring musicians, practice constantly. Anyway, back to the story, i've put in multiple points of view, it will say when the perspective changes so try not to get confused. As always Read, Review, and Clickity-Clack that button down below.**

Aang woke up around 6:00 A.M. He couldn't sleep because that certain girl was on his mind. So he figured there was no use in trying if his mind wouldn't calm down. He went through his usual morning routine of freshening up in the bathroom followed by some moderate exercise and then a shower.

_Hmm today's... What's today? Saturday?_ he thought.

He looked at his calendar as he continued to dry his hair.

"It's... Oh it is Saturday! Nice! Wait that means Katara and Sokka are coming over! Even better."

He threw on some basketball shorts and an adidas t-shirt and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Once he got to the kitchen he went through the door that lead into the garage. He saw Gyatso's car was gone, meaning that he went to work early. He returned to the kitchen and opened up the refrigirator.

_Hmmm what to eat for breakfast... Eggs and toast sounds good_.

He got out 2 eggs and bread from the fridge and a frying pan from the cupboard. He cracked the eggs with one hand while he put the bread in the toaster. Then he beat the eggs then poured them into the pan and waited for them to cook.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and opened it up. It was a text from Katara

**Katara: Hey we can still come over right?**

**Aang: Yea, fer shizzle, come over round' lunchtime.**

**Katara: Ok, sounds good, cya later :P**

Aang P.O.V

"Cool it's gonna be a good day."

_ding_

"Sweet toast's done. Lemme just get a plate."

_Wonder what's on TV?_

I walked to the living room, breakfast in-hand and plopped myself onto the couch carefully trying not to spill my food. I picked up the remote and switched on the TV and started channel surfing.

"What's good on TV, let's see, _Adventure Time?, _Nope, _iCarly?_ Nope, _Glee?_ Fuck no, _Jersey Shore,_ haha no, _Rage against the Machine Live_, Nice, Tom Morello kicks ass."

Normal P.O.V

He selected the obvious choice.

"Thank the Spirits for this channel, I love Palladia and I love Bulls on Parade."

_The microphone explodes, shattering the molds_

_Either drop tha hits like de la O or get tha fuck off tha commode_

_Wit tha sure shot, sure ta make tha bodies drop_

_Drop an don't copy yo, don't call this a co-opt_

_Terror rains drenchin', quenchin' tha thirst of tha power dons_

_That five sided fist-a-gon_

_That rotten sore on the face of mother earth gets bigger_

_The triggers cold, empty ya purse!_

_They rally round the family! With a pocket full of shells_

_They rally round the family! With a pocket full of shells..._

_Rage_ continued to play through their set as Aang enjoyed watching/listening to them and eating his breakfast.

"This is like... the breakfast of champions... Rage against the Machine, eggs, and toast. Fuck Wheaties."

Aang P.O.V

Rage ended their set, much to my dismay but, hell, they put on a good show. Tom Morello never ceases to impress me, which reminds me, gotta practice before Katara gets here.

"What time is it?"

I checked the clock. 9 A.M.

I can get a good two hour session done.

I walked upstairs to grab my guitar then went back downstairs to the basement where my amp was.

I plugged in and set my guitar volume to zero and my amp on four, seeing that it was already a loud amp. I gradually rolled the volume up to get some nice feedback, plucked the low E string, and let the glorious vibrations tickle every fiber of my being.

"All right, play time's over, let's get serious."

Normal P.O.V

Aang's practice routine usually consisted of three things: scales and chords, studying music theory, then a free jam to backing tracks to help his improvisational skills. Usually, he would split up these three tasks into two hour blocks resulting in an eight hour practice session, but today he was pressed for time.

Two hours passed and he decided it was time to have a free-jam. He set his iPod to Led Zeppelin and after that, he lost track of time.

**Meanwhile..**

The siblings were in their living room. Sokka was watching T.V while tossing chips into his mouth and Katara was sitting upright with her arms and legs crossed.

"Come on Sokka, were gonna be late."

"Chill Katara, it's just lunch, no need to get spicy."

"Aang said lunchtime, so we are going to be very punctual because I'm sure it would be rude for us to just drop in on him at any time later than that."

"Riiiight, whatever, let's just go so that you'll shut up."

Katara punched him in the arm.

"Oww, ok, fuck, let's go."

**Back at Aang's**

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for_

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.._

Aang was still jamming, and as he got to the solo, the doorbell rang, but he couldn't hear it. He got caught up in the moment and with him being in an altered state of consciousness, it was nearly impossible for him to hear anything else besides the music.

The siblings were at his front door. Sokka rang the doorbell a second time. No response.

"Maybe he's not home Katara."

"Do you think something happened to him? I mean he did invite us over."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Let me try something."

Sokka pulled out a paper clip from his pocket. He fashioned it into a lock pick and proceeded to pick the lock.

"Sokka, what the fuck are you doing? People might think were burglars."

"Shut up, i've almost got it."

It took Sokka about ten seconds, he twisted the door knob and it opened.

"You're lucky no one was watching." Katara said as she wagged her finger.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

They entered the Aang's home and loud guitar playing could be heard throughout the entire house.

"Sounds like it's coming from the basement." Sokka said.

Katara shrugged and they both opened the door that lead to the basement. They walked down and as they continued to do so, the guitar playing got louder.

"Were on the right track." Sokka said.

They made it down the stairs and looked around for Aang. They both turned a corner and there was Aang rocking out to Led Zeppelin. (If you have seen Back to the Future, remember when Marty was playing guitar at the dance? Yeah thats how Aang is right here.)

"Uhhh, are we interrupting you?" Katara asked

"What the fuck! How'd you get in here?" Aang exclaimed.

"We have our ways." Sokka interjected.

"Yeah, it's cool but you should knock or something." Aang replied.

"We rang the doorbell, twice." Katara said.

"Oh.. sorry I didn't hear it."

"Hmm I wonder why." Sokka said as he rubbed his chin.

Katara glared at him but decided to ignore his snide comment.

"So you guys wanna play or what? Just choose your weapon and we can jam." Aang said.

"Uh, maybe later, pardon my french but holy shit, you have like every instrument known to man in this room." Sokka cursed.

"Well yeah, it's my studio. Sometimes I throw parties in here."

Sokka walked around a little more and saw that Aang had some turntables, speakers, and a few lights.

"DUDE, WE GOTTA HAVE A PARTY HERE." Sokka grabbed Aang by his shoulders.

"Uh, yeah dude, anytime."

"How bout' tonight?"

"Tonight? I don't know, my dad comes home from work at 5:00."

"Hmm that's too bad." Sokka replied.

_Fuck, a party sounds good, especially with Katara_, Aang thought.

At that moment, Aang's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a text from his dad.

**Gyatso: Aang, it's going to be an all-nighter for me here at work, find some food in the fridge for dinner, or you can go out to eat, your call, ill be back tomorrow morning.**

**Aang: Aight dad. Cool.**

"I just got a text from my dad."

"What'd it say?" Katara asked.

"My dad's gone for the whole night and he's coming back tomorrow morning." Aang replied.

Sokka's face lit up with excitement.

"Then tonight, we party..."

**And that's that. Next Chapter is the party. Comments, queries, suggestions, and violent reactions are always welcome. Clickity-Clack that button down below.**


	9. Up in Herr

**_A/N: I do not own Avatar:TLA_**

**_Sorry for the wait... I just got done with mid-term exams, and i've been juggling my classes, music, and basketball so i finally found some time to write this during the weekend. This is the party chapter with lots of 'mary-jane' usage, so just FYI, also there's just a little taste of Taang in this chapter, really it's very minuscule so don't freak out for all those KatAang fans. Also don't forget to read and review, clickity-clack that button down below. _**

* * *

><p>"Alright it's noon right now, is it alright if I invite some friends over here? I mean it would be kinda lame if the party was only the three of us." Sokka asked.<p>

"Uhhh sure, I guess... My dad isn't coming home till tomorrow morning, so it should be fine." Aang replied.

"Ok... now... who to invite.."

"How bout Toph, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee and Yue?" Katara suggested.

"Ooh, good idea, and i'll invite Zuko too."

"Who's Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Uh he's kind of a loner kid but you'll get used to him, he has a scar on his left eye, he's kinda sensitive about it."

"Oh... that kid..."

"So you've met him?"

"Sorta... I accidentally ran into him at school and i pointed at his scar, then he locked me in a closet."

Sokka chuckled. "Haha, yeah that's Zuko alright."

"Me and him have been friends since junior high."

Aang looked at the ground. "I see..."

Sokka gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry bout' it man, he's probably already forgotten about it. I'll just tell him that you're my homie now and he'll understand... maybe." Sokka mumbled the last part.

"I hope so dude."

"No prob man, just try not to stare at his scar."

"Thanks, i'll try, Bee Tee Dub, how did he get that scar anyway?"

"Bee Tee Dub?" Katara asked.

"By the way." Aang explained.

"Ohhh."

Aang shook his head and looked back to Sokka.

"Anyway, how did he get that scar?"

"No one really knows, he changes the story every time someone asks him. One time he said he accidentally lit a cigarette at a gas station and another time he said he stood too close to the exhaust of a jet airplane. The story is a mystery. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Yeah man, like that'll ever happen."

Sokka chuckled again.

"Alright, let's get down to business, Katara you text your little crew and i'll call up my friends."

"Yes your highness."

"Damn straight woman."

Katara punched him in the arm, but did what she was told to do anyway.

Sokka called up his friends too.

"Anything you want me to do?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, dude, we need a lot of snacks, beer, and some bumpin tunes."

"All right, music we got, lemme just go to the store to get the snacks and booze. I'll be right back."

"For sure." Sokka replied as he stared at his phone.

Aang got his keys from the key bowl in the living room and opened the door that lead to the garage but before he stepped out he returned to where the siblings were.

"Uh, Katara, you wanna come with? I don't really wanna go alone."

"Sure, i don't see why not." She said as she stood up to leave.

"Cool, we'll be back Sokka."

"Hey hey hey, NO FUNNY BUSINESS YOU TWO." He pointed his index and middle finger at his eyes then pointed his index at Aang as if to say 'i've got my eyes on you.'

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Let's go Aang." Katara retorted.

"Sure, we'll be back dude!" he called from the garage and closed the door.

Aang wanting to be a gentleman, opened up the passenger side door for Katara.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady."

"Well thank you m'lord."

"M'lord huh? I could get used to that. Lord Aang. I like the sound of that."

He got into the driver's side and started the engine. It roared to life and he gave it a few revs to get it warmed up.

Once he thought the temperature was at its optimal working condition, he reversed quickly out of the garage making Katara let out a yelp of surprise and nervousness which in turn amused Aang.

"Haha, don't worry we'll just cruise."

Katara punched him in the arm.

"You better, if you accelerate that fast again i think i'm gonna have a heart attack."

"Yes, your highness."

"Your damn right, man."

Regardless, Aang still accelerated quickly down the road towards the corner store making Katara's eyes go wide with fear and she let out a loud scream that only a Justin Bieber fan girl could make.

They stopped at a redlight and Katara punched him in the arm.

"You ass, i hate you right now."

"Haha, you know you love me."

Katara just humphed at him.

"How bout some music?"

"Sure, whatever."

Aang rolled his eyes as he turned on the cd changer.

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind_

_up in HERE up in here_

_Y'all gon' make me go all out_

_up in here up in here_

_Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL_

_up in HERE up in here_

_Y'all gon' make me lose my cool_

_up in here up in here_

Aang was bobbing his head enthusiastically which made Katara smile and laugh.

"What? It's DMX, this is my shit, I mean were goin to a party, am I right!" He yelled in order for him to be heard over the volume.

"I GUESS SO!" Katara yelled back then laughed.

They got to the corner store and Aang found a spot to park.

"Aang how are you going to buy beer when you're not even 21?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry, I know the guy that owns this place and he's cool with me buying."

They entered the store and Aang greeted the owner.

"Yo! Julio what's up!"

Julio looked up from the Sports Illustrated magazine he was reading.

"Aang! sup dude! Nothin much goin on, just chillin."

They bro-hugged each other then did their secret handshake.

"Haha, you workin hard or hardly workin?"

"Fuck you man, you know how I roll."

"Word, haha, it's cool if I buy a few beers and some snacks right?"

"For sure man, just watch yourself and don't get too drunk aight?"

"Hey, you know how I roll man."

"Whatever dude, haha."

Katara stayed silent throughout the conversation and Aang almost forgot that she was there.

"Oh, bee tee dub, Julio, this is my friend, Katara. Katara, Julio. Julio, Katara."

"Pleased to meet you." Katara said as she shook his hand.

"I'll just leave you two to get acquainted, i'm gonna be over there." Aang stepped over to the chips aisle.

"Likewise, uh, pardon me Katara, but may I just say, you made a good choice on Aang being your boyfriend. He's a keeper."

She blushed furiously and looked away but replied anyway.

"Wait how did you know we were together? Aang just introduced me as his friend."

"Oh come on, anyone with eyes could see that you two are dating, you guys already look more than friends. And your face is as red as the devil's dick."

Katara blushed even harder and tried to change the subject.

"So have you guys known each other long?"

"Since middle-school."

"Wow, middle-school? You guys must be best friends."

"Eh, kinda, we went to different high-schools and we had a little bit of a communication breakdown, but were still buds."

"That's great. I wish I kept in contact with some of my elementary school friends."

"Words of advice, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. And that young grasshopper is today's lesson, it was nice meeting you."

Julio shook her hand again and went back to his magazine.

_Hmm, keep my friends close and my enemies closer? What does that mean? That's some type of Confucious/Buddha philosophy. She thought._

Katara walked over to Aang who was perusing through the various brands of chips.

"What'd Julio say?" Aang asked.

"Oh nothing, just asking if I was single." She lied.

"Haha, yeah, that's Julio."

"You're not mad?"

"Julio flirts with everyone, even if girls already have boyfriends, some of them get seduced but some of them stay strong."

"So, you're not bothered at all?"

"Kinda, but Julio's one of my best friends and I know he wouldn't do me like that. Now help me make a decision here, Cool Ranch or Nacho flavor Doritos?"

"Just get both." She replied.

Suddenly, Aang kissed her on the cheek.

"Genius!" He exclaimed as he walked over to the cash register with two six-packs of beer in one hand and the chips in another.

Katara stood there shocked and let her hand run over her cheek where Aang had kissed her. She felt the wetness he left there from his lips and to be honest, she liked it.

_I'm never washing this cheek again, haha, no that'd be gross. She thought._

"All right bro, that'll be $18.50."

"Aight, uh, here." Aang handed him a $20.

"Thanks man, hey, bee tee dub, a local guitarist is looking to start a band, i thought you might be interested?" Julio said as he handed Aang his change.

" Yeah man, if he ever comes back, give him my digits, tell him my name, and that I play guitar too."

"For sure man."

They bro-hugged for the last time that evening, then did their secret handshake, but as Aang was about to leave, he noticed Katara was still standing in her spot with her hand over her cheek.

"Yo, Katara, look alive, let's roll!"

She snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, coming!"

They exited the store and got back into Aang's car. The drive going back home was just as the drive going to the store; fast and furious, which made Katara return to her frightened state.

As they turned onto Aang's street they noticed that a lot of cars were already parked in front of his house.

"Oh shit, looks like the party already started without us." Aang said.

"Looks like my brother couldn't wait till we got here."

"Oh well, what's done is done, let's just have a good time."

Aang had to park on the side of the street because cars were blocking his driveway.

The two teens stepped out of the vehicle, booze and munchies in hand towards the front door. They could already here the sound of thumping music from the basement. Aang knocked on his door hard. No response. He tried the doorbell. No response. He knocked and rang the doorbell at the same time. Still no response.

"The music's too loud Aang, is there another way in?" Katara asked.

"Of course there is my dear."

He reached into his pocket and took out his house keys.

"And here we go.." he said as he unlocked the door.

The strong odor of 'Mary Jane' immediately hit their nostrils as Aang opened the door.

"Shit, it smells like a Cypress Hill concert here." Aang joked.

"Sokka! *cough* Open up a fucking window! *cough*" Katara could barely breathe.

"Here let me help you." Aang offered her his handkerchief.

"Thanks. *cough* I'll be outside for awhile."

"Sure, take your time."

After he offered her the cloth he walked through the crowd of people and opened up every window in his house. Letting the smell out and fresh air in.

"What the fuck man, why you breaking the box!"

Aang recognized the voice as Sokka, who was lounging on the couch, his eyes as red as the devil himself.

"ME! You never said anything about WEED! You just said beer and snacks, which I got!"

"We needed the snacks because we were going to get hungry because were so high right now."

"Fuck man. This is bad, I can't be caught with a bunch of high people right now."

"Chill bro, you said your dad was coming home tomorrow morning, relax."

Aang grumbled. "Fine, whatever man, let's just enjoy the rest of the night."

"Good, now hit this." Sokka offered him a joint.

Aang stared at it, hesitant to smoke it.

"Come on dude, it's not bad, just a little one."

"Uhhh."

"If you don't hit this, were gonna have a problem."

"Okay fine, one hit."

"Wooo, all right!"

Aang put the joint in his mouth and Sokka lit it for him. He inhaled for a good four seconds then started coughing as if his lungs were going to come out.

"Hahaha, you'll get used to it man." Sokka laughed.

"Shit, I need a water, *cough*"

"Don't be a bitch dude."

"Fuck you man, I need water *cough*"

Aang walked to his fridge and grabbed a bottled water and chugged it down to the last drop. Suddenly, a rush of blood hit his head and immediately started throbbing.

_Jeez, this is the best tasting water I have ever had in my entire life, i feel as if i could drink the sea..._

Aang took out another bottle and walked over to Sokka.

"Sokka have you tried the water? It's the best tasting water ever, in the history of the world!"

"Give it here."

Sokka gulped the thing.

"Oh my goodness, Best. Water. EVER."

"Right! Katara! Where are you?"

"I'm right next to you Aang."

"Oh, how long have you been standing there?"

"Right when you called my name. Uhhh, your eyes are really red, did you smoke some of Sokka's stash?"

"Uhhhh, no." He looked away..

"That's a lie..."

Aang and Katara turned towards the voice. They saw a short black haired girl standing there with a cup in her hand, she was barefoot and her eyes were blank. She was blind.

"Toph!" Katara ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Likewise Sugar Queen."

Katara released her grip on the shorter girl.

"Toph, how do you know he's lying? I mean, no offense, but your blind."

"Anyone with eyes could see that he's lying, and I can't see so I shouldn't even be able to tell."

"So how can you?"

"His voice is very hesitant, and he's drawing out his words.. And I can feel that his heart skipped a beat."

"Wow. That's amazing. I didn't even know you could do that... Until now."

"Well when one sense fails the others become heightened."

Katara now turned to Aang.

"Well? Aang!"

"Huh? Oh. Wait What?" Aang was clearly dazed.

"Are you high right now or aren't you?"

"No... I mean yes.. what do you want me to say?"

"Ughhh, i can't deal with you right now, i would expect this from Sokka but not from you. I'm leaving." Katara walked out the door.

"Katara! Wait!" Aang called out.

The short girl grabbed him by the shoulder before Aang could chase after her.

"Let her go dude, your way too blazed for any physical activity right now, best thing to do is just enjoy, chill, and wait till you come down then you can try and talk to her."

"Thanks, I guess, oh by the way I'm Aang." Aang stuck out his hand.

The girl took his hand and shook it. "I'm Toph."

"Toph, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Aang. You can really throw a decent party."

"Thanks but it was Sokka's idea."

"Huh, i should thank him later."

"Yeah, sure... Sorry I can't really focus right now, i need to lay down."

"No problem, i'm kinda buzzed right now too. Here let me help you to your room, where is it?"

"Up the stairs, first door on the left."

Toph put Aang's arm around her neck and helped him up the stairs. She opened the door and led him to his bed.

"Thanks Toph."

"Not a problem."

Aang's high was really taking effect on him now and he was getting feelings of relaxation and pleasure.

"Uh, Toph, this may seem kind of weird cause I just met you but can I cuddle with you?"

"Uh, sure, I don't see why not."

Toph climbed into the bed with him and Aang draped his arm over her as they both fell asleep quietly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what 'chall think? Comments, questions, queries, and violent reactions are always welcome. Clickity-Clack that button down below.<em>**


End file.
